


Broooo u might have a concussion brooo u goofed up

by Slink_a_Dink



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Hurt/Comfort, um idk what to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slink_a_Dink/pseuds/Slink_a_Dink
Summary: After a mission went south, Henry wakes up in a rescue helicopter alongside his close friend Charles, and they have a chat and stuff.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Broooo u might have a concussion brooo u goofed up

**Author's Note:**

> HI. I don’t write and it’ll probably be obvious, I also dont know much about medical things so if somethings wrong than aw shit, this is probably rlly boring and also this is my first fic on this site so i probably did stuff wrong WHOOPS! but if u somehow find this fic and read it i hope u have a good day :]

“Henry—? Henry? You there?” A voice began to wake Henry up, it was filled with concern. The individual on the stretcher groaned as he opened his eyes, the world blurry and on it’s side. Panic began to run through his system as he couldn’t recall what had happened or where he was. He glanced up, being able to recognize Charles’ face rather quickly, the red headphones, soft face, and brown and white hair being so notable. His worries washed away almost instantly as he stared up at him, his green eyes dull and tired. “Henry-?” Charles asked again, while Henry was opening his eyes and staring at Charles, he wasn’t responding directly. Charles' voice was muffled to Henry, as was everything else, he could hear distant helicopter blades, but clearly Charles wasn’t flying.

“Wh...What’s going on...?” Henry asked, voice much quieter than he intended. There was dull pain in his chest, arm, leg, and head, all on his right side.

“The mission failed and you were hurt badly—! My helicopter was attacked... and so we’re in a rescue chopper now!” Charles kept his explanation brief for the disoriented man. Henry realized that he couldn’t hear as well as he wanted, he tried to make out what he said, luckily there wasn’t a clutter of voices. 

“Ohhh fuck— Are you alright..?” Henry asked tiredly, he was much more concerned for his friend than himself, he seemed to have escaped without issue, but he still asked.

“I’m perfectly fine—“ Charles responded, “You should worry about yourself! They’re confident you sustained a concussion, but they also want to check for um... H-Hematoma? Something like that-“ He spoke worriedly, his tone clearly uncertain. Henry gave a sigh as he heard the word concussion.

“A concussion...?” Henry echoed, that would explain a lot, especially if it was a bad one, but he still had questions.  
“Can a concussion... Mess with your hearing...?” He then asked, Charles seemed a bit confused as he looked over at Henry with his eyebrows raised. 

“Like ringing in your ears?” Henry didn’t catch what he said, even when trying to read his lips, Charles didn’t really enunciate his words. With a lack of response, he watched as Charles leaned over, brushing away his platinum blonde hair away from his face and ear. “Aw fuck… Your hearing aid must’ve gotten knocked out somehow-? Or just- Lost...” Charles spoke as he attempted to sign the words, with Henry being out of it, it took him a moment to understand, especially since Charles was not the most confident in his signing just yet.

“Oh man that... Kinda blows, but I’m honestly not that surprised…!” Henry gave a soft laugh, which caused pain to well up, he gave a grunt of pain as he placed a hand over his chest, which caused Charles to worry.

“H-Hey bud...” His voice hushed as he moved closer, placing a hand on top of Henry’s, he didn’t hear him clearly, but he understood the sentiment. “You need to take it easy...” He was trying to help Henry as best as he could, all they really needed to do was wait to get to the medical bay.

“I’ll be fine...” Henry murmured quietly after a long while. He realized how close the other man was, probably so he could hear him better. But his gaze was focused on his face, despite his blurry vision, he always tried to refocus on him. He realized he was staring. “B-Besides this was bound to happen...” He continued after another pause, gaze averting, once again he let out a weak laugh despite the pain, in hopes it’d make Charles less worried. But Charles’ brows lowered, confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking down at Henry with concern. He signed with one hand which he wasn’t used to, but his message got across.

“Oh uh…” Henry began to think a bit on the spot. “You know me as like... A lucky guy right..?” Henry asked Charles, the pilot nodded, uncertain, he wasn’t really sure where Henry was going with this.

“Yeah so— I’m like, lucky, but to balance it out, the universe likes to kick my ass... So I’m not surprised my head fucking hurts...” Henry rambled, he figured he wasn’t making sense, but Charles picked up on what he was saying. 

“I guess that makes sense, for every reaction there’s an opposite reaction..?” Charles signed with a shrug. “But we’ve been... Really unlucky on missions recently—?” Charles murmured. It seemed like they were having a bad luck streak, this only adding onto it.

“Nah nah! I’ve been super lucky.“ Henry protested, waving his free hand, his energy kept spiking at times, he wasn’t good at taking it easy. Charles tilted his head, perhaps he missed something?

“I’m very lucky ‘cause I know you-“ Henry murmured, explaining. Henry watched Charles' reaction, only realizing how affectionate he came off when Charles’ face burned red for a brief moment.  
“That’s quite sweet of you to say—“ He signed, seeming quite embarrassed. Henry wasn’t sure what to gauge from all this, his own face heating up as he felt flustered, confusion wracked his brain unfortunately, so he just tried to backpedal as to get the fluttery feeling out of his chest. 

“Though I’m also kinda- probably- making shit up-!” He gave a rather forced laugh, which hurt, causing him to wheeze. Charles' embarrassed expression quickly turned to one of concern, being dragged out of his happy state quickly.

“Hey I said easy.“ Charles furrowed his brows and squeezed his hand, his tone serious for the moment. When Henry refocused his gaze on him, and saw his expression, he finally got the message. 

“Alright... I don’t want you worrying about me...” He gave a weak smile, which caused Charles to frown in return.  
“I am worried— You took a really bad blow to the head...“ He defended his nervousness. His gaze was averted and his sign became harder to read, often being prone to simple mistakes.

“It’s just a concussion Charlie—“ Henry murmured, he didn’t understand why Charles was so worried about him, he’s always fine. 

“I know— I know you’ll recover and be fine I just, nevermind...” Charles murmured, relenting. Henry frowned, he didn’t mean to make Charles upset. He moved to intertwine their fingers, his fingers a lot slimmer and rougher than the others, while Charles’ hands were soft.

“No it’s fine— I’m listening...” Henry spoke, he didn’t want to make it sound like he was brushing aside Charles’s worries, and even in this state he cared deeply for his friend. Charles’ hand stayed open for a moment, unsure of how to react, but he slowly closed his hand, holding Henry’s hand back, his gaze didn’t meet Stickmin’s however.

“I just... Worry about you a lot... When you’re on missions...” He began to explain, his sign sometimes not perfect since he was used to two hands, but Henry was used to this, and he could hear some of the words decently. “Like I try... Really hard for things to go smoothly for you. I know that’s kind of my job. So seeing you hurt like this, I worried I failed you…” Henry listened to Charles explain his feelings, and immediately he went to press his other hand onto his cheek. 

“It’s okay to worry but don’t let it— Like.. get you down okay..?” Henry requested as he cupped the other man’s face. Charles wasn’t sure how to respond, his face felt warm in Henry’s palm, and he seemed to be leaning into his touch. “I promise you didn’t fail me, I’m just careless and you know that— It’s not your fault…” Charles didn’t really say much, which worried Henry, perhaps he just didn’t know what to say. He just seemed to be sitting there, was he overwhelmed? “And if it helps I’ll try to be more careful myself...” Henry gave a soft and reassuring smile, Charles gave a sigh, followed by a small grin this time.

“That makes me happy to hear...“ He gave a soft chuckle, which Henry was glad to hear from him.  
“And I’m happy to hear that-!” Henry murmured back, giving an exhausted laugh, he was already laying down but he felt like he needed to lay down. “I’m glad you’re here… It helped a lot…”  
“Oh..?”  
“You always help me out… A lot…” Henry murmured quietly, “and I really appreciate it…” His voice was soft as he gave Charles’ hand a light squeeze. 

“Aw geez… You’re so sappy now—“ Charles spoke bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck instead of signing. “Must’ve been the hit to the head-“ He quipped, to which Henry moved his hand from his face, and gave a light punch to his shoulder. Charles laughed greatly, Henry joined him after a moment even though it hurt. 

The two quickly calmed down but their silence was quickly interrupted. “We’re here-!” A voice chimed from the cockpit, and the sounds of blades slowly diminished. Charles went to move his hand but Henry kept a hold of it. 

“You sure you gotta go..? Can’t ya just— Walk with the doctors—“ Henry asked, making up reasons for Charles to stay.  
“I’ll keep close by, alright?”  
“Alright…”

Henry wasn’t sure why he was upset when Charles let go. He laid on the stretcher, waiting for the doctors to wheel him out. As the medical staff gathered around the previous thief, he always tried to look past them, and stare at the pilot, his closest friend.


End file.
